A global navigation satellite system (GNSS) receiver, using the global positioning system (GPS), globalnaya navigazionnaya sputnikovaya sistema (GLONASS), European GNSS known as Galileo, or Beidou navigation satellite system, may be used in many applications. The GNSS receiver is an electronic device that may be implemented in various devices such as a mobile device (e.g., a cell phone, a tablet computer) and a vehicle (e.g., a car, a motorcycle). The GNSS receiver receives and digitally processes signals received from a GNSS satellite constellation to provide position, velocity, and time of the receiver.